disasters_in_the_spooky_asylum_blossoms_typefandomcom-20200214-history
Dipsy
Dipsy is a major character of the Slendytubbies series and one of its primary antagonists when infected. Dipsy was an experiment subject along with his friends, Tinky Winky, Laa-Laa and Po. He was experimented in a futuristic house within a wild surface known as the Main Land and, just like his friends, is not aware of his situation. One day, Dipsy ate a custard with his friends. However, Tinky Winky had mental disorders during the night because of the custard he ate, and left the house. Dipsy, who was still in the house, got killed by the latter. Dipsy is similar to his appearance from the Original TV Series; He is a humanoid covered in green fur with an antenna, on the top of his head, whose shape rises. His face and the inside of his large ears have a tanned skin color. After have been killed, he is seen headless and bloody. First Phase Edit He looks many ways similar to his corpse, but has a paler fur, less blood on his body, and wields a chainsaw. In Slendytubbies II, he is taller, rather muscular and seems to wear brown gloves. Second Phase Edit In Slendytubbies II, he looks like some sort of lizard-like creature. He is very tall, with his arms and legs extended. His feet and hands are clawed and his eyes are red, glowing in the dark. His face is grey and his mouth have sharp teeth. He also seems to have an injury, or just a blood trail on his chest. In Slendytubbies III, he looks completely different but still looks like a reptilian/sea monster. He has small spikes coming out of his arms, legs, and back, and has a rather saturated skin. His face looks swollen, with no nose, red glowing eyes and sharp teeth. He doesn't have an abdominal screen. In the Original TV Series, Dipsy is described as being quite stubborn, sarcastic, but intelligent and mature. He often wears a cow-skinned hat, his favorite item, and is shown to have a good relationship with Laa-Laa. In Slendytubbies, not much is seen from him but he displays an helpful, yet lazy, attribute. As an Infected, he doesn't seems to have any personality beside being brutal in his way of killing his victims. Dipsy is first seen inside the house, waiting for Po to return. He says that he lost his hat since a long time. Po makes him and her friends Tubby Custards. 10 Hours Later, after Tinky Winky breaks the Custard Machine and leaves the house, Po has the choice to wake him and Laa-Laa up or go alone. If Po wakes Dipsy and Laa-Laa up and tells them that Tinky Winky broke the custard machine and left, Dipsy tells Po that he'll stay in the house in case Tinky Winky come back. After Po found out Tinky Winky at the beach, and while escaping him, she returns at the house and found out Dipsy's corpse. He has been murdered. He appears as a minor antagonist during Chapter 3 - Run Away. Before The Guardian reaches the Satellite Station, Dipsy entered the facility and killed all of the engineers, who are the Blue Workers. He missed only one, named Ron, who will speak to The Guardian and make him aware about what happened. However, after The Guardian moved through the vents, Dipsy find the last survivor and brutally dismember him. He briefly appears as an hallucination when The Guardian is heading to the Secret Center. His hallucination doesn't last long as it flashes and reveals his current infected state. He then chase The Guardian during a short distance before being killed by the entrance security laser. After this scene, he is not seen or mentioned again. Category:All Killers